ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted (BBO)
Plot Out in space, still far from Earth, on Vilgax's battle cruiser, three armored aliens stand in front of an open arena. One is a bronze-colored quadruped with a large pincer on his left arm. Another wears purple battle armor, with little tentacles that appear to have guns on the ends. The last one is also wearing battle armor, although his is black, with a round helmet totally encompassing his head. The arena is filled with robotic soldiers, each wielding different energy weapons and some even have shields. Vilgax watches from a balcony above. (Vilgax): Begin! The bronze alien attacks a robot with his pincer, crushing it under the immense pressure. The purple one takes off flying with a jetpack and fires energy blasts down on them from his wrists. The one in black armor pulls a small energy pistol from his waist and blasts a few of the robots that were coming after him, then turns around quickly and punches another robot. The robot flies backward and crashes into the wall under the balcony. With the robots all defeated, the aliens line up in front of Vilgax. (Vilgax): You are all hired. (He turns to a screen on the wall displaying an image of the Omnitrix in its true form) Bring me the Omnitrix! The aliens nod, then turn and walk out of the room. End Scene ”Hunted” A small apartment building is on fire in downtown Charlotte, filling the warm summer night with ash and fear. Firefighters all around scramble to get the flames under control, while their partners rush inside to try to help as many people get out safely as they can. One of them runs out of the building with a man under his arm, just barely making it out before a piece of the ceiling falls down, closing off the front entrance. The fighter helps the man down, and then rushes over to the truck, confirming whether they have gotten everyone out of the building. The man on the ground shoots up and starts running toward the fiery building. He runs straight into the chief of the firefighters, who tries to calm him down. (Chief): Sir, you can't go back in there! Whatever you left behind is gone, okay? (The Man): No NO NO! It's my daughter! My daughter! She's still in there! AMY! He tries to push past the chief, to no avail. (Chief; addressing his fighters): Hey! We've got another person in there! A little girl, MOVE! Just as he says this, another large portion of the building collapses. (The Man): NO!! Two large streams of water burst through the rubble, blasting away some of the debris. Appearing out of the smoke is a red, mollusk-like alien with barnacle-shaped ports on his arms and legs. He's carrying a little girl in his arms. He slides down onto his side as a small explosion from inside the building sends the whole thing crumbling down. The alien stands up and carries the little girl, Amy, over to her father. (The Man): Thank you! Thank you thank you!! Who are you? (The Alien): I'm Water Hazard! (The Man): Thank you, Water Hazard! (Water Hazard): I'm just doing my job. Water Hazard runs toward a different building and blasts water down at his feet to propel himself upward. He rolls onto the roof and continues running out of sight. Water Hazard arrives back at home, and reverts to Bryce out back behind his apartment building. He heads up the stairs and inside toward his bedroom at the end of the hall. His mother stops him just before he can reach it. (Melanie): Where were you? (Bryce): I was outside. Just walking around the woods. (Melanie): Look, sweetie, ever since we had that argument last week you've been really weird. Sneaking off randomly, you don't call or text when you're on the way home, and when you do, you're always lying about where you're coming from. (Bryce): I'm not lying to you. (Melanie): Bryce, I've been your mom for fifteen years, I know when you're lying to me. Listen, the point is that I'm worried about you. If something's going on- anything... you can tell me. (Bryce): Mom I promise, nothing's going on. It's summer! I made a lot of new friends this year, and we're just hanging out and lose track of time. I swear, if anything was happening, you'd be the first to know. Melanie gives Bryce a big hug, then allows him to go into his room. The next day, Bryce is watching TV, flipping through channels quickly. He pauses, then flips back a couple of channels thinking he saw a sci-fi movie. The channel was actually the news showing a small alien ship landing in downtown Charlotte. (Anchorman): ...the police have the craft surrounded, and are awaiting the occupants' response to their calls for surrender. So far, nothing can be seen from the inside. (Bryce): That's probably not a good thing... (He peaks out into the living room) '' There's no way she'll let me leave after that talk last night...'' Bryce rushes to the window, opens it, and climbs out. He drops down onto the lawn out back. Bryce transforms into XLR8 and takes off running toward downtown. End Scene XLR8 arrives downtown and hides in an alley in view of the alien ship. He reverts to Bryce, who peaks around the corner to watch. The back of the ship hisses with steam as a door panel slides away, revealing the three alien bounty hunters. They step out of the ship and arm their guns. The bulky one in black armor addresses the police. (Bulky Alien): Where is the Omnitrix? The police all look to each other, confused. One speaks up. (Police Officer): We don't know what that is! We don't have it! (Bronze Alien): You're lying! We've been tracking its energy signature, and this sector is a hot-spot for Omnitrix activity. The bronze alien walks forward toward the officer, charging the blaster in his claw. (Bulky Alien): Kraab! Don't! (Bryce): That's not good! Bryce activates the Omnitrix and transforms into an alien with black skin, light-blue wings and antennae that fold into a cloak around his body. The alien has white armor on his arms and legs that resembles ice chunks. (Big Chill): Yes! Big Chill! Exactly what I wanted. The purple-armored alien looks up, the pink slits in his helmet lighting up. (Purple Alien; in his native language): The Omnitrix has been activated! The other bounty hunters turn toward him then look up at Big Chill leaping over a parked bus on the side of the street, firing a beam of ice from his hand at Kraab. Kraab's pincer is encased in ice, but he quickly breaks free. Big Chill hovers down onto the street and folds his wings in while turning to face the aliens. (Big Chill): This city is defended! I suggest you all go back where you came from before I get angry! (Kraab): Not a chance, human! Kraab lunges forward attempting to grab Big Chill with his pincer. Big Chill becomes intangible and flies through Kraab, freezing him solid. (Big Chill): Oh, I like that. Kraab vibrates his body aggressively, cracking the ice surrounding him. His head breaks free first. (Kraab): Well don't just sit there! Help me! The purple alien flies into the air, equips blaster pistols in his hands from small compartments in his armor, and fires down energy bullets on Big Chill, who is still intangible, allowing the bullets to pass through him. Big Chill rushes into the air after the purple alien. The alien bursts forward quickly, avoiding Big Chill. Big Chill turns and breathes a blast of cold air at the purple alien's jetpack, which malfunctions under the cold, sending the alien crashing to the ground. While Big Chill was freezing the purple alien, he lost focus on staying intangible, and shifted. The bulky alien notices. He tosses a black oval forward that expands into a hoverboard, which he lands on and uses to ram into Big Chill in the air. Big Chill crashes down into the street, then sits up while holding his head. (Big Chill): I've got to pay more attention. (Kraab): (Holding his opened pincer at Big Chill's head) Yes, you do! Big Chill becomes intangible and rushes at Kraab, who ducks under him and then spins his torso around spritzing Big Chill with an orange mist. He then attacks Big Chill with an energy blast, knocking him onto his back. (Big Chill; weakly, his hand on his wound): What did you do?! (Kraab): I've stabilized your ectoplasm. No more dodging for you! Kraab charges an energy blast, when a blue energy bullet knocks his pincer off his target. (Bulky Alien): Vilgax needs him alive! (Kraab): He just wants the Omnitrix. We can tear it off this human's body when I'm done! (Big Chill; weakly): I'm definitely in danger... The Omnitrix appears on his chest, and the triangles on the side shift together to form a green diamond shape with black around the edge. A silhouette of Everglade appears in the center of the diamond. Big Chill slaps the Omnitrix being overtaken by green light. Everglade's fist collides with Kraab's chin, throwing him back. Everglade stands up and looks down at his hands. (Everglade): Whoa! I can change aliens without turning back? (He turns to the bounty hunters on the other side of the street from him) Oh, y'all're in trouble now! He hurls streams of fire at the aliens. The bulky one takes no damage and walks forward while the other two back off slightly. The purple alien takes into the air. Everglade retracts one of his arms from holding Kraab back to toss a fireball at the purple alien, knocking him down on top of Kraab. (Kraab): Hey! Watch it! He shoves the purple alien off of him while watching the bulky alien fly overhead on his hoverboard. The bulky alien grabs Everglade as be flies past, pulling him into an alley a few blocks down, secluded from the others. The purple alien walks up behind Kraab. (Purple Alien; in his native language): He keeps getting in our way. We should get rid of him. (Kraab): (He chuckles) Sixsix, my friend, you are a genius. End Scene The bulky alien moves toward Everglade, backing him into the alley. Everglade tosses fireballs at the alien. They explode on him, but don't effect him. (Everglade): Damnit! You're lucky you have that armor. (Bulky Alien): Is that so? His helmet retracts into his suit, revealing his green crystalline head. Everglade's eyes widen as he recognizes the alien. (Everglade): You... you're Diamondhead's species! (Bulky Alien): A Petrosapien. My name is Tetrax. (Everglade): Okay then, Tetrax, why are you guys after me? (Tetrax): The Omnitrix. (Everglade looks at him, confused. He sighs) The device on your wrist that allows you to transform into aliens. It's called the Infinity Omnitrix. It's a very powerful weapon and my client wants it. (Everglade): Well tell your client I'm sorry, (he touches the badge on his chest and reverts) but the watch doesn't come off. I've tried. (Tetrax): Of course not. The Infinity bonds to the wearer to make it totally theirs. It's not as simple as taking off a hat. My client has tools that he can use to remove it. (Bryce): You want me to go up to this guy's ship and just give it up? I don't think so, pal, I found the watch and I'm using it for good, so I'm keeping it. (Tetrax): I figured you'd say something like that. Just as Tetrax moves forward, Kraab drops down, having been carried by Sixsix who lands close by. Tetrax turns around, finding the other bounty hunters' weapons aimed at him, as well as Bryce. (Tetrax): What's going on?! (Sixsix; in his native language): Hand over the child, and we'll let you go free! (Kraab): You see we've decided to work together to bring the Omnitrix to the client. We'll split the reward, and you two... in half! (He rapidly clamps his pincer twice.) End Scene Kraab and Sixsix still have their weapons aimed at Tetrax and Bryce in the alley. Tetrax has moved his arm out to defend Bryce. (Kraab): Now hand him over! A bright, green flash of light envelops the ally and Water Hazard takes Bryce's place. (Water Hazard): I'm not going with anyone. Water Hazard blasts Kraab and Sixsix with water from his hands, knocking them back. He hurdles Tetrax's shoulder and begins running. Tetrax's helmet slides over his face as he jumps back onto his hoverboard and chases after Water Hazard. Kraab and Sixsix stand up. Sixsix rockets upward and Kraab spins his legs and tunnels into the ground. Water Hazard quickly spins and blasts Tetrax with a powerful stream of water to knock him off of his board. (Water Hazard): Gotcha! (He returns to running, but is rammed by Sixsix, knocking him to the ground.) Kraab breaks through the ground and leaps into the air. He then begins running toward Water Hazard, who reverts to Bryce. (Bryce): I need something else. Bryce twists the dial and a hologram of an alien Sasquatch appears. The alien has white fur on his upper chest and head, blue-gray fur on his lower chest, gray fur on his torso, and black fur on his legs and arms. Bryce slaps the watch, being overtaken with green light. Transformation Sequence: A yellow ball of energy flows from the left side of the screen to the right and explodes in green light when it reaches the other side. White fur, surrounded in yellow electricity, grows from Bryce's arms and face. He spins while his body expands, his muscles increasing greatly as the fur continues to grow. Electricity flows around his body, forming silver bolts on his hands and chest, and two smaller ones on his lower jaw. Shocksquatch poses with his arms up, sending electricity in all directions. Shocksquatch stands all the way up and roars. He then looks down at his hands, and closes his fists, charging electricity which arcs all over his body in between the silver bolts. (Shocksquatch): Ha ha, I like it! All right, punks, who wants to tussle with Shocksquatch!? Kraab runs forward and punches at Shocksquatch with his claw. Shocksquatch grabs his pincer and sends electricity all over his cyborg body. Kraab screams as he falls back and slips into unconsciousness while his body sparks with electricity. Shocksquatch turns toward Sixsix who is flying directly at him. (Shocksquatch): You're next, boy-oh! Shocksquatch charges electricity all over his body and yells as he fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth at Sixsix. The lightning crashes into Sixsix, sending him backward straight into a brick wall. His also mostly cybernetic body falls victim to the electric attack. Shocksquatch turns to Tetrax and begins charging another bout of electrical blasts. (Tetrax): Hmph! Fire away, kid. (His helmet slides away) You and I both know that won't work. Shocksquatch, defeated, rests his arms and the electricity surrounding his body fades. (Shocksquatch): I- uh... I guess I can't really beat you. He reverts to Bryce and stands there waiting for Tetrax to make a move. (Tetrax): No you can't, but... (He looks over at the fallen former allies of his) the Infinity's in good hands. You can keep it. Bryce is super confused by Tetrax's response. (Bryce): What about your payment? And won't your client be angry? (Tetrax): (He chuckles) I wasn't really here for him. And he'll take it out on those two when they bring him the bad news. Tetrax pushes a few buttons on his wrist and begins fading away, teleporting to his ship in orbit. (Bryce): Wait! Before I go, who did send you if it wasn't the same guy as these two? (Tetrax): Don't worry, you'll meet him soon. See you around, kid. He finishes his last sentence just as he is whisked away into space. Bryce watches a similar thing happen to Kraab and Sixsix, then proceeds toward home, thinking nothing of it. The End Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman Villains *Tetrax Shard (first appearance) *Sixsix (first appearance) *Kraab (first appearance) *Vilgax Aliens Used *Water Hazard (2x) (first appearance) *XLR8 *Big Chill (first appearance) *Everglade *Shocksquatch (first appearance) Allusions *Kraab quotes his Canon counterpart when he says'':" We've decided to work together, split the reward, and you in half!"'' Major Events *Water Hazard, Big Chill, and Shocksquatch make their debut appearances. *Tetrax Shard, Sixsix, and Kraab make their first appearances. Trivia *Bryce appears to have named some of the aliens already. *It seems that Bryce has practiced with the aliens a little. *Shocksquatch's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Season 1 Category:Brywarrior Category:Brywarrior Enterprises Category:Vilgax' Quest for the Infinity Arc